In the field of wired and wireless communication, computer platforms may send and receive data. In order to improve and increase the data transfer rate, for example, between a Cable Modem (CM) and a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS), a Payload Header Suppression (PHS) rule may be applied. In accordance with some versions of Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS (RTM)) (e.g., version 1.0 which was ratified by the International Telecommunication Union in March 1998, version 1.1 which was issued by CableLabs (RTM) in April 1999, version 2.0 which was announced by CableLabs (RTM) in January 2002, and other suitable versions), the PHS rule may suppress a repetitive portion of a packet, thus increasing data transfer rate. However, in some implementations, the PHS rule may only be defined during an initial registration process or when a new connection or service flow is set between a CM and a CMTS. Thus, in some cases, the current use of the PHS rule may be limited to data traffic whose characteristics are known in advance, e.g., to data traffic whose, for example, protocol type, source Internet Protocol (IP) address, destination IP address, source port, and/or destination port, are known in advance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.